webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kali Royce
Kali Royce started the series on the first episode of season three on Webster and was main character from season three to season four. Feisty, mature and strong-willed Kali is judged because she’s a high school student with a child and wishes that people would stop that. Kali grew up all her life around gymnastics and has dreams of being a professional cheerleader but will need high school to do so. Being a teenager, Kali still has some lessons to learn about life and the people that will be in her life. Kali is best friends with Sam Burge and Jess Arnold and good friends with Miller Park, Angel Moon, Topher Potter, Houston Nicholas and has a conflict with Dustin Rivers. Character History Season 3 Kali made her first appearance in Sweet Nothing (1), as a junior. She is new to Webster after moving across town. She is in the lunch room by herself when Jess and Sam approach her. They join Kali at the lunch table and the girls instantly become friends. They end up going to Danny's back to school party together. The girls have a good time but Jess and Sam are sad and confused when Kali tells them that she has to leave the party. They wonder why she had to leave so early and it is shown that she had to leave to care for her three year old daughter Lea. The next day at school Jess and Sam ask Kali why she had to leave and she tells them about her daughter but makes them promise not to tell anyone. Soon people at school knows her secret and she blames Jess and Sam for telling and stops being friends with them. Kali runs into Manda who makes fun of her for being a teen mom. Kali asks who she heard that from and Manda reveals she was right there when Kali, Jess and Sam were talking about it. Kali apologizes to the girls and they make up. In Hold It Against Me (1), Kali and Sam feel like Jess has put her boyfriend Dustin over their friendship. At first Jess thinks that they are jealous because they are single while she has a boyfriend. However Jess realizes the error of her ways and promises to make time for them. In Take On Me (1), Kali's baby daddy Don comes knocking at her door. She is confused because Don hasn't been in her and Lea's lives in years now. Lea is excited to see her father but Kali doesn't trust him. Don wants to be back in both of their lives and Kali doesn't want to give him a chance but Don proves to her that he's a changed man and she lets him in both Lea and her lives and they start dating. Kali has a girls' day with Sam and Jess while Don watches Lea by himself for the first time. While the girls are relaxing by Sam's pool Kali finds out that Don threw a party and he wasn't watching Lea and she got hurt. Kali realizes that Don didn't change and she breaks up with him. Trivia * She is the first teen mother of the series. * Kali is the second person to have a known relationship that happened before her first appearance. * Most of her scenes in season 3 involved either Sam or Jess in them. * Kali had to grow up fast because her mother responsibilities. * Her daughter Lea’s father Don went a whole year without seeing Lea. * The first time she appeared in an episode that neither Sam or Jess appeared in was Cheap Thrills (406). * Kali was nine month pregnant with Lea during her 8th grade prom. Relationships * Don Walker ** Start Up: At Least 3 Years Prior before Sweet Nothing (1) (301) ** Break Up: Before Sweet Nothing (1) (301) *** Reason: Don wasn’t there for Kali and Lea. ** Start Up: Take On Me (1) (321) ** Start Up: Take On Me (2) (322) *** Reason: Kali realized that Don hadn’t changed. * Garrett Davenport ** Start Up: True Colors (408) ** Break Up: Not a Bad Thing (417) *** Reason: Kali knew that Garrett still had feelings for Chastity. ** Start Up: Not a Bad Thing (417) Category:Character